five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KamiOfWind/What have I done?!
This is Amy now, though Google translate. A lot of it. Since I am leaving for a week, I thought this might make up for it, In the worst possible way. Have fun, ! Show Amy is a gold and silver and cats students iris. This is a less than other Animatoro, not like BB is. I have a few scratches on his chest and back. And I expose the left hand to the endoskeleton. Part of its tail, I tore out loud. Skin of the abdomen and face and legs are cunning of white fur at the end of the tail and green. (Cat) personality Amy is about fun to smile date and in plaster to children. However, in one person, at night too depressed. It feels a little for less than your friend. Along with this, it is not very brave, just night guard have died. It is as if asleep and dead to make her feel, it is thought to contribute to the group. Because I think it's worth it, I have caused damage to the body. her as if you were trying to hang the unit is also, I tried to commit suicide. This is very depressed personality group robot in combination with the child may also be a sad something. In spite of the other people of the effort in the attack, but you refused to a friend, it's a shame. Relationship the game around has been made. Julian bat Amy Julian and friends is the best. Julian Amy helped calm around him, and Amy will help you not afraid of anything. Two of crushed stone for each other, did not say to the other. Amy Gold The sole purpose of the Oro Amy Amy is torture. Afraid to Amy Amy Gold too, as its the 1st off fear in the golden couple, because it does not know that Amy has died not gold. Rose Evargarde Amy, she is delusion and distrust believe travel to Rose to dispel. 2 story, so as gather and Amy Rose. Bonnette Bonnette is one of the things that you feel somewhat comfortable around you. Two of charcoal, which was exchanged words, I like the company of each other. Freddie Freddie, together with microscopic ego that combined to Amy to create a paranoid fear of Freddie, is the leader. Because Amy is believed to be crushed to Freddie someday, she has been avoiding it. Bonnie Amy, as she believes that it is carried out as a small robot only, however, please do not tell anyone, is somewhat jealous position Bonnie main robot. Foxy Amy feel more comfortable with the atonement Foxy. They quite get along, but Foxy is, it does not recognize that it is not due to scratches. Samana They do not get together all very well. Girls, ongoing crackdown Amy of risk, we believe that true fear and worry. However, the girls decided to hurt Amy physically or verbally. SpringTrap Amy, the robot are afraid very Giving serious injury. However, unlike other SpringTrap, really aggressive and Amy. Back story Amy was very frequently (Not pressed) sad man as a child. One day, he was in the Freddie Fazbear pizza for her brother made by chance in the back of the room. Man of thirst and purple for more nasty blood. Amy was pressed me with (then called Shanice) physically litigation. Purple man robot cat hiding under the table, and will be used. This the full text can be found in Here Trivia * Amy, has been in the United Kingdom of accent. ** You it as normal as whisper, however, have never been very frequently heard. Was kept at * first name itself for all of animatronics, it has been made. ** error = Bonnie *** Looney Toons do not know what it is. ** Foxotron = Foxy ** Nicholas = Freddie *** Because of Emperor Nicholas II. **Hope = Bonnette **Satan = SpringTrap ** = Dakkiraruga * There is a Amy Gold. Category:Blog posts